My Cherry Blossom
by TwilightRose191
Summary: As Song and Zuko further their relationship, old characters pop up, good and bad. Will the gang be able to handle some of the new news? As time goes on, will they ever be together? Please review. ZukoxSong AangxKatara SokkaxSuki TophxTeo
1. Chapter 1: A letter from him

Disclaimer: Don't own avatar: the last airbender. But I do own the plot.

There are never enough Song&Zuko fics. Sad. Well enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A letter from him**

"My dear, come inside. It is early. His letter won't come for a while now." Hana said as her young daughter, Song, sat on the edge of their deck.

"Yes mother." Song said as she tried to block the tears from raining down her soft, pale cheeks. She was waiting for a soldier with a memorable side to him. "Mother. The Army has asked for new, experienced nurses that could travel to distant lands without any hassle. I am asking for permission to go." She said as her bravery swelled up inside her.

"Song, there is no way that I am allowing you to leave." Her mother's normally soft face turned ugly with rage.

"Yes mother." Song said as she turned to leave.

"Oh hold on. Can I finish? I meant you cannot leave without having breakfast first. And don't forget a journal to write down all of your adventures." Hana said with a smile and received a violent hug. "So where is my little nurse heading now"

"The Fire Nation. I am going to be healing all kinds of soldiers. Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and maybe a few Water Tribe. I will try not to be killed. I am going to go pack my things now." Song said with a worried smile on her face. With that said she ran to her room.

She packed a few light dresses, pants and a family heirloom that brought her good luck. It was a pink cherry blossom that her father gave her the day of her sixth birthday. She put that around her neck.

Outside the pier At nighttime

"You must be Miss Song. Welcome aboard the Emerald Lagoon. I am Private Hiro. Please ask if I can help in any way." A young soldier, dressed in a Earth Kingdom Uniform, looked not too much older than her.

"Thank you." Song said as she gave him a courteous smile. She found her way to her cabin, where another girl was sitting upon her bed. "Hello. I'm Song"

"Oh hi. I'm Suki. Where are you heading?" Suki asked as her green eyes seemed as if they were filled with curiosity. "I'm heading for my friends in the Fire Nation"

"I am also going to the Fire Nation. But as a nurse for the front." Song's said as she set her small pack upon her bed.

"That's where I'm heading too. Do you want to join me? The place where I am heading is where the Avatar is. He could find you a good place if there is need for evacuation." Suki said as they started to bond.

As the day went by, Song found out that Suki was from Kyoshi Island and on her way to join up with the Avatar, who was traveling with the man that Suki was in love with.

At the First Fire Nation Port

"Come on Song. You are coming with me to see the Avatar." Suki said as she grabbed her small green and gold-threaded bag.

"Alright Suki." She said with a smile coming upon her face.

As they traveled for a few days, they came upon a small camp setting. Suki ran and asked if they could join the small party of a small girl with cloudy eyes and midnight black hair and a young man with fuzzy brown hair and legs bound in a wheelchair.

"They said that they were waiting for us. I know one of them. The other said that he knew the Avatar from the Northern Air Temple. The boy's name is Teo and the cloudy eyed girl is named Toph. She is blind. Come on Song." Suki said excitedly, dragging Song along with her.

"Suki, we are traveling the rest of the day today and reaching Aang's little cottage where him, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko are staying." Toph said with a small smile upon her delicate face.

The small band of four finished their meal in quietness and then put together their belongings. "Song, how are you with earthbending, since i can bend a small little island that we can travel on, seeing as in Teo wants to get to Aang's cottage to refill his glider." Toph said raising a hand toward her.

"Pretty good. My cousin Ling is an earthbender." Song said calmly.

"Alright everyone, gather all you can. Suki, put my bag on Teo's lap. He won't mind. Let's go find us an airbender." Toph said as a force under them started shaking. A small little hill arose from the area from around Teo.

The Avatar's Cottage in The Fire Nation

As soon as they arrived to the cottage, a young girl who looked to be about Suki and Song's age came running out to them. She had a water tribe gown on, along with a beautiful necklace, with her legs covered by smooth leggings.

"Thanks Toph, I see that you brought more than Suki. Thats alright. Hello again Teo." She said in a spunky voice. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and the Avatar's water teacher"

"And his girlfriend." Toph said snickering.

"Thank you for letting come. I am grateful." Song said bowing toward the Water Bender.

"Lets go in now. I'm starving." Toph said holding her stomach.

As Katara let them inside, she showed Song to her room. It was looking over a river that had a small island in the middle, full of cherry blossom trees that were growing buds. Her room was like a cherry blossom itself. The bed was a soft pink with embroidered petals around it and a small couch that was the same pink but darker.

There was a screen with reddish pink blossoms painted on it, a mirror with a stem with blossoms painted on to it, a small room separated from the main room by the screen. The smaller room had a table that held a set of four cherry blossom cups and a small bowl, along with a bath at the far end of the room.

"Its beautiful, how did you know that I loved cherry blossoms?" Song asked as her brown eyes popped out of her head.

"Lets just say that we knew that you where coming." Katara said with a wink. Song simply gave her a quick hug. "Come let me show you the rest of the rooms. First is the girl's rooms, and last, I'll show you the main hall, which we use for meetings and meals"

The first room was Toph's. It was simple, complete with a bed that was gold and small, a small bath that was also gold, and a couch that was covered in a hint of earth, which accented the gold.

Second was Suki's. Hers was a light green that was the color of a sea in summer. Her bed had gold fans embroidered upon it, which matched her chairs that surrounded a small table that had a small couch behind it. On the wall were several gold fans that Katara pointed out were Suki's weapons.

Last of the girls was Katara's room. It was a shimmering blue. The bed was covered in a powder blue and embroidered with snowflakes. The bath was a snowy white while the walls had waves painted on them, which matched her tea cups and pillows. There was also a small fountain that Katara said she used for training.

The Main Hall was just a medium sized room that had a fire place and several couches and pillows. Mainly pillows that were well worn.

"Katara, thank you for showing me around. I am just a simple nurse, but i wish to learn to use a weapon or two." Song said as she bowed.

"Well I'm glad you said that Song," Suki said as she flew up suddenly behind the two. "Because I was planning on teaching you the ways of the Kyoshi fans. But I am not right for sword training. I will see if Zuko will teach you. We begin tomorrow at dawn." She said excitedly. "Now go get some rest"

Song nodded in agreement, seeing as how she was very tired.

To Be Continued...

* * *

This is my first atla story and hopefully not my last. 


	2. Chapter 2: A new day

**Chapter 2: A new day**

As Song rose from her first night at the cottage, she was greeted by the group of girls she met the day before. "Usually good morning is good, but this works too." She said with a smile.

"Come on Song, we need to start training. But first, breakfast." Toph said with a crooked smile.

During breakfast

"Katara, where are the boys? Should not they be here to eat?" Song said with worry written across her face.

"Don't worry. They went on a small trip this morning and won't return for a few days." Katara said with a smile. "So, is there anything that you would like to learn for weapon use? Suki is still going to teach you to use fans like hers and Zuko will teach you how to use a sword, but you will have a weapon of your own you will need to learn"

"I would like to learn how to use butterfly swords. I think that my mother still has my fathers, but I never saw him use them." Song said with a thought in her head.

"Great! Do you have them with you?" Katara asked excitedly.

"No. They are still at my house." Song said with a shadowed smile.

"Alright, well go get dressed. We have a lot of work to do today." Toph said strongly.

Song's Room

As Song dug through her small bag, she noticed a small pouch in the bottom of her bag. She opened it and found her father's double butterfly swords. "I guess Mom did pack them. Since she knew that I was going to the Fire Nation"

Then she dug out her favorite outfit that she used for tending to patients. It was just like her regular outfit but a shorter skirt and still had the leggings that she wore over her scar. It also had cherry blossoms embroidered across the bottom and sash.

"Ready yet?" Suki said as she popped in. "Hey nice outfit. Its so you"

"Thanks. My mom must have packed it, along with my dad's swords. She was really worried when I left." She said with a sad face. "Well I'm ready for training."

Training room

About four days later, Song had already learned how to direct energy into fighting with the fans, along with defending herself with them.

"Good, now shift your weight and throw." Suki said with excitement as Song did exactly as she was told. "Great job. You are now ready for Zuko's sword training"

"Thank you Suki." Song called as Suki left.

"You're lucky that Zuko knows how to use double swords. Other wise you would need another trainer." Toph said as she pranced into the room. "He is on his way here, so be ready"

"Thank you Toph. I am glad that you told me that." Song said bowing.

"Yes. Well I have to go help find were Sokka, Aang, and Teo went. Its their turn to cook dinner. See ya"

After Toph left, Song sat down on the bench near the small pond in the training room. She saw a small turtleduck and its siblings trail their mother in the body of water over to her. She pet them gently and gave the little turtleduck a kiss on the head.

"There you go little guy. Go back to your mom." she said as she put him back in the water.

Just as she put him back in the water, he started to quack up a storm. "Whats wrong Little one?" Song said worriedly.

As she looked behind her, she was startled by the sight behind her. "Li! Why are you here?" She said surprised at the young man with a scar around his eye.

"Song, I live here with the avatar. My name is not Li, its Zuko." he said with a stern face. "I lied because I was on the run from the Fire Nation, from my father. I was the Prince who was Banished"

"So you lied to save your life. Why couldn't't you just tell me. I would have understood, but it may have taken a few minutes to sink in." Song said with tears forming.

"Then you have no reason to have me teach you, since you don't trust me." He said with a sad look in his gold eyes as he started to walk out the door.

"Wait! I don't want you to leave. I'm sorry, its just that it took a minute for me. I want you to teach me and to still be my friend." She said as she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, crying. "I trust you"

"You do? Thats great! Well I hear that you have a set of double butterfly swords. That is similar to my swords. Then let us begin." He said with a grin on his face as he bowed to her.

As Zuko took out his swords, Song took out hers. He showed her ways to block his swords, and ways to fight with using one and both swords. Along with some fancy tricks that he knew.

Dinnertime

There was a great feast when they were done for the day. The boys that were to make dinner had made a soup made of delicious vegetables and noodles. There was a small portion of meat for the meat eaters and a delicate pastry that felt as if it were made of a cloud.

After they ate, they were ready for a treat that the boys were working on in the kitchen.

Together, they brought it out with a machine that Teo's dad created for carrying items that were heavy.

"Great job boys. You even remembered to leave out meat from the soup for Aang. Whats for dessert?" Katara said with a satisfied look on her face.

"Watermelon and shaved ice with a choice of blueberry, cherry, watermelon, or grape flavoring." Sokka said with a giant smile.

They each were handed a small piece of watermelon and a bowl with ice shaved down.

"What flavor for everyone?" Sokka called out.

"Blueberry and Grape!" called Katara with stars in her eyes.

"Cherry and Grape!" Teo said, raising his arms.

"Watermelon and Blueberry!" Suki said with a smile.

"Cherry and Blueberry!" spoke from a very excited Aang.

"Watermelon and Grape!" Toph called.

"Cherry and watermelon for me. How about you two?" Sokka said looking at Zuko and Song.

"Cherry!" They said unknowing together. After they said that, they both blushed a cherry red themselves.

"Ok, well everyone, dig in."Sokka said with another smile.

After everyone was full, the girls went to Katara's room.

"Well Song, looks like you have a crush on Zuko-boy." Toph, Suki, and Katara said together.

"No, I don't even know him that well. I"

"Yep sure. Thats what Suki and Katara said before their beaus asked them out. I could feel their hearts beating just like yours." Toph said, pointing toward Katara and Suki.

"Hey Toph, don't forget about your little crush on Teo." Katara forcefully spoke back.

"And so, I like Teo. He likes me. I can actually say that I have a boyfriend, unlike you two. So stop your bickering." She said with a shrug.

"Oh and Song, Aang and I are going to teach you a technique of dance that you will like to learn. Along with a few other dances that you will need to learn. We will start now. So meet me and Aang in the training room." Katara said leaving with Suki and Toph.

Training Room

Song stepped into the training room, only to find Katara and Aang dancing as if they were battling. "Great you're here." Aang called to Song.

"Yep. Am i going to learn that move?" she said with a huge eyeful of questions.

"Yep. Katara is going to teach you your part and I will duel against you. It is a dance from the Fire Nation." Aang said with a cheerful smile as he left the room.

"Alright lets get started." Katara said as she placed Song in an appropriate spot.

As the night went on, Song had perfected the dance moves that Katara showed her. Then Aang tried the dance with Song.

"Good, you got it!" He said as he gave her a friendly hug. "Keep up the good work"

Then, the next night, her and Katara learned how to duel another dance, this one from the water tribe. Katara had Sokka demonstrate with Suki, since they had performed for the cottage before, and then have Sokka help Song.

"Alright now that you've learned two different dances, we will put you to the test. Your partner has been learning these for weeks and he is pretty good." Katara said as she clapped her hands. "But you can't dance in your old clothes. I have something instead of those"  
After she said that, Toph earthbended the ground and a trunk popped up.

Inside was a dress. It was a white dress with a sash of dark pink. On the dress was cherry blossoms decorated on it, petals scattered. Along with the dress were dark pink pants and shoes that matched the sash. And a very long dark pink ribbon for her hair.

After she got the outfit on, Katara helped her with her hair and put it up in a bun with her long braid still down to her waist.

"Ok you're ready. Sent him in." Katra yelled.

"No! Wait!" Song said as the doors opened.

* * *

I'll try to update about twice a week, time permitting. Please enjoy and review. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3: Performing in the Night

**Chapter 3: Performing in the night**

As the doors opened, Song saw a handsomely dressed Zuko. He was dressed in a dark black outfit, similar to his Prince costume, with a gold sash and lining around his shoulders and waist, and had his hair done in traditional style used by firebenders.

"Song, you look great." He stuttered as his cheeks blushed.

"Thank you." She said in a timid voice.

"You ready?" His facial expression changed to an excited stance. She nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, fast music started. It was traditional fire nation movement. "The Flame-yo's. They are from the fire nation school I attended for a day." Aang said as the music started. "Me and Katara will go first to show you"

Saying that the music had suddenly intensified. Katara and Aang moved even more gracefully and alive now that there was music. The leap that Katara performed blew Song away.

As they finished, Song and Zuko just looked at each other, amazed and confused. But they knew that they could do the task at hand.

The song repeated as Song and Zuko took their places. As he spun her around, they glanced into each others eyes, and started to synchronize even more. Song's dress seemed to glow as Zuko spun her into his arms. They then were ready for the next song.

As soon as the fire nation song stopped, the Water Tribe song began. Song did a small turn, lifting her right leg up around her head. Zuko bowed and took her hand and spun her toward him.

He then lifted her above his head as spun her down into his arms. They then spun apart and Song did a set of five turns and a right leg kick into a small leap over Zuko, who was doing a set of three back flips, then grabbed Song when she almost reached the ground.

They then began to hold hands and dance around in a waltz-like dance. Then Zuko threw Song in the air, having her do a flip and landing about six feet away. She then ran into his arms and lifted her left leg and right arm as his arms wrapped around her waist.

They took each other's hands and Zuko then started to spin Song on one foot while she raised the other in a complete circle and then they started to leap together. First, a right leg leap, Second, a left leg, and Third, Song did a center side leap in front of Zuko.

She let go of his hand and ran to the other side of the stage. At the end, she did a small spin into a pl They then stepped into their bow and Katara and Aang clapped while Suki, Sokka, Toph, and Teo watched with their mouths hanging all the way open.

"That looked supremely good! Katara and Aang were never that good. Nor Sokka and I!" Suki said with a graceful smile.

"Hey! Well I guess you're right." Sokka started to complain about until Katara gave him an evil glare.

"Well Song and I are going to do some more training. She has a lot to learn if we need to go against my father." Zuko said with a stern face. "She will need to get some armor"

A serious spell came over the crowd of the eight teenagers. Each other looked at their sparing partner.

Teo rolled his wheelchair over to Toph, who was just standing there with her head tilted down.

Suki ran over in to Sokka's arms, which he just hugged her tighter.

Katara fell to the floor, sobbing. Aang joined her by also putting his arms around her shoulders, which made her sob into his chest.

Song looked at Zuko, who face was indescribable with hate. Her mind wandered to when her father was taken away from her and her mother from the Fire Nation.

"Alright its getting kinda late. So everyone to bed." Toph said with a yawn, breaking the spell of silence and sobbing.

So everyone went to their rooms, or thats what they wanted each other to believe.

Aang and Katara

"Katara, are you ok?" Aang said as he walked with her to the pool, which was really a pond that was under the cottage. They put it there so if they had to get fresh water or if they wanted to just play around.

She just played with a small amount of water, making it into the four elements' symbols. "I'm fine..." She said with a whisper. Her normally calm, blue eyes were filled with tears and hurt. She was thinking of the Fire Nation raid on her village. How they took her mother.

"Come on. Lets just feel the water flow through our veins." Aang said as he took her hand.

They started to a dance within the water, one of hope and joyous redemption.

"Thanks Aang." She said with tears of happiness.

"No problem. Hey Aang, are there still air nomad dances that you remember?"

"Yeah, I'll teach you my favorite"

As the two danced into thin air, their souls became more intertwined with each others. At the end of the dance, Aang was holding Katara in his arms.

"Thanks Aang." Katara said softly as she smiled into his eyes.

Toph and Teo

"Are you alright Toph?" Teo said as he rolled over to her.

"Yeah. I just want her to be prepared for battle. I don't want to loose another friend." She said as her cloudy eyes made tears fall as rain did on a serious day.

"What happened? You know that you can always tell me stuff." He said with a smile.

"Well, I had a childhood friend. His name was Joo. He was my best friend. When we were younger, we always got muddy. But one day, a Fire Nation raid came through my village. The half of the village that the Fire Nations took had been wounded and some were separated. He and his parents were taken. Before he left, they wounded his legs. The last thing I saw was his face when they hurt him. After that, I forgot about the world outside of this cloudy domain. I was two when they left." She started to cry even more noticeably.

"Toph, do you want to know something?" He said as he hugged her.

"What"

"Do you still remember the recipe for the grasshopper soup with a dribble of mud on top?" Teo said. Toph's head shot up and there were even more tears.

"Yeah, ten grasshoppers and six caterpillars, and some swamp water. Joo, is that really you"

"Yes Toph, but I now go as Teo now. My father decided to rename me, after the Fire Nation had spies come in and give us fake passports. So I'm used to Teo now. I'm glad that I found you Toph"

"Me too."

Sokka and Suki

"Sokka, when will we be able to be to dance like them?" Suki said as she sat down on a chair in the kitchen, while Sokka got out a bowl of soup that contained a mixture of sea potatoes and other such vegetables.

"Suki, we can dance like that. Remember when you taught me the Kyoshi warrior moves back on the Island"

"Yeah, those are just battle movements." She said thinking.

"Well, those movements are not just battle movements, they have the flow and soul of dance." He said taking her hand and twirling her around while she went on the balls of her feet. They then took each others hands and started to do a trot around the room.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Sokka." Suki said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Song and Zuko

"Well, how did you like our dancing?" Zuko said, scratching the back of his head.

"I loved it! I want to dance some more." Song said with her eyes glittering in the gleaming moon as it fell up on the river.

"Well, your chance may come sooner than you think. My Uncle, you know Iroh not Mushi, is holding a ball due to the revolution force that took down his brother and placed him on the thrown"

"Who is going to be there?" she said curiously.  
"Aang, Katara, Toph, Teo, you and I are going. And there will be my sister Azula, her friends and their dates, Mai and Hahn, and Ty Lee and Haru. Her date, Jet will also be there. And many more." Zuko said with his fingers counting out the guests he knew.

"Wow. Wait! Did you say that I am going?" She said with the most surprised shock on her face.

"Well, I guess I thought ahead of myself. I thought that you would look stunning in a brand new dress"

"I guess that I would like to dance again. Are we performing too?" She asked with stars in her eyes.

"Yep. We are performing the Fire Nation Dance that we first saw Aang and Katara dance too. They are doing the Water Tribe dance and Suki and Sokka are doing the Kyoshi Island battle movements"

"What about Toph and Teo"

"Oh don't worry about them. Toph is showing off her sculptures and Teo is staying with her to enjoy himself." Zuko said with a gentle smile. "Well... should you not be getting ready? Its in two days."

"TWO DAYS! I hardly have enough time to fix my dress." She said with tears in her eyes.

The day of the Ball

Everyone in the cottage was running to get ready. One person even thought that they lost their shoes, while they were still wearing them.

"Everyone, lets go. Now load on Appa." Aang called out to the cottage.

With everyone off the the ball, they were flying at a great speed. When they arrived, a certain someone came to greet them.

"Well hello there. I am going to be assisting you tonight." A squeaky voice arose from the carpeted stairway below them.

"What are you doing here?" Katara let out with a snarl.

* * *

Ohhhh!! Cliff hanger. I hope you liked this chapter, it took a long time to write. 

Please Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4: A night in Seika

Sorry it took so long, i had exams. well here is ch. 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: A night in Seika **

"I work for Lady Wu. She was know as Aunt Wu back in our village. I work here now that she married." The girl said, then turning to Aang. "Hi there Aang!" She said nervously playing with her fingers.

"Hi Meng." Aang said with a weak smile.

"Meng, what did you mean by Lady Wu? Who is she married to?" Katara tried to ask without rolling her eyes.

"Lord Iroh, of course. They both said that they fell in love the moment he went through her village on the back of a giant fluffy monster. Now she is happier than ever." Meng said with a small shoulder shrug.

"Wait!" Zuko said with eyes wide open. "Uncle remarried. Well, at least he has someone to keep him occupied while I am away"

"Yeah and thats not even the best part"

"What is the best part?" Zuko said with a curious look.

"I'm your new little cousin." She said with a pair of googly eyes.

"WHAT!?" Zuko blared as he blew his cool.

"Yeah, Lady Wu and Lord Iroh adopted me. But don't worry." She told him.

"Why?" He said with a new look on his face.

"Because you are still the Heir to the throne. He told me that even though he adopted me, he should still be fair to his nephew"  
Zuko just stared at the ground.

"Come. I am to bring you all to them. They would like to see you." Meng said lifting her skirt as she walked up the stairs.

**Royal Library **

When they reached the room where Iroh and Wu were meeting them, Iroh had earned a big smile and was even more happy than ever.

"Nephew... Welcome back. I trust my new little daughter has told you the good news." He said hugging Zuko's brains out.

"Yes. She told me that I get to have the throne." Zuko said hugging his uncle back.

"Thats true. I told her that my successor is to be my son. You remember that I truly do think of you as my own son. Not my hair-brained brother's child"

"Thank you Uncle. And Lady Wu, I would like to welcome you to my family, as my new aunt."Zuko said toward Wu. She started to tear up.

"And to you Meng. I would also like to welcome you." He whispered as he hugged his new little cousin. "You have a big responsibility to be the new Fire Nation Princess"

"Thank you Zuko." she said bowing to him.

"Now, lets get over formalities. You kids have to go get ready." Wu said waving her arms.

**Zuko's Room **

Before the boys went into his room, they saw the girls being guided somewhere else.

Their outfits were totally different.

Sokka's was a green outfit, with armor like Suki's's on the top, and a dark green pair of pants, with a black pair of boots. His hair was in his warrior's not. He had to improvise on the Kyoshi armor, making it able for a guy to wear it and not look girly.

Aang's costume was a light blue vest over a dark blue shirt and over a pair of midnight blue pants. Also a pair of black boots. His head remained with black, fuzzy hair.

Zuko's was the same as in practice.

"So, are you ready to perform on the night of the new age of freedom?" Aang said to Zuko.

"It still doesn't feel like we are free. My father could not have been taken out that easily. It just seems too perfect." Zuko muttered deeply under his breath.

"Yes well, free or not free, lets get this party started!" Sokka and Teo shouted together.

**Girls' Dressing Room **

When the girls got to their room, they immediately got to setting up their make-up stations and dresses, the ones for their performances and then the ones that they would be wearing to the ball.

Katara's outfit was a half kimono with a full skirt at the bottom that ended at her knees. It was light blue and had snowflakes that glittered all over the material. She had dark blue slippers that had a snowflake on the end of each of the shoes tips.

Her hair was divided into two French braids that went down to her waist, and separated at the middle of the back of her head, and was braided into a bun.

Suki did her regular kyoshi outfit but had a shorter skirt on that was knee length.

Song had her her hair in a ballet bun and had a long braid come out from the middle of the bun.

Her outfit looked a little like Katara's, but was a white half kimono with cherry blossom petals dancing around the material. She had a pair of light pink capri pants, a dark pink skirt and sash. Along with dark pink shoes.

Katara did Song's hair while Suki did her and Katara's make-up.

When they were ready, it was just in time for Suki's performance.

**The Grand Ballroom **

While the girls waited for the boys to arrive, they met with Lord Iroh and Lady Wu. The happy couple wished them a safe and wonderful performance.

When Sokka arrived, him and Suki were escorted to the entrance of the ballroom. When the music started, it seemed that they were on a small planet just for them.

They danced to please everyone, but they had done more. They put everyone in the whole room, even the servants in a trance of peace.

When they finished their performance, they got a huge applause from everyone.

Katara and Song raced up to Suki and gave her a giant group hug, more like a group glump.

As soon as Suki and Sokka were behind the brilliant red curtain that hid some of the inner corridors, Katara and Aang were led out.

As they danced, it was if they were being lifted on air, having Katara's graceful movements being led by Aang's incredible strength and ability to lead her. It left the whole room staring.

When they finished, the entire room cheered out in applause, giving Katara and Aang their well deserved justice.

As they left the stage, Zuko grasped Song's little hand, gave her a quick peck on the top of her hand, then led her out.

As the music started, she grasped the feel of being in his arms.

When they completed the first sequence of moves, the entire room and beyond was paralyzed with amazement. They could not believe that their prince could dance like that.

'Why am I feeling like this?' Song thought to herself as Zuko gave her a quick little smile. 'I feel as if I can just float in a sea of clouds, drifting into the horizon. And yet, my heart can't stop beating. Do I love Prince Zuko'

When they finished, they were immediately showered in a brilliant combination of Red and Pink flowers. He gave her a soothing hug that sent shivers to her heart.

"Now, my friends. Let us adjourn to the dining room, where meals have been set at each setting." Iroh said, extending his arms out to the huge ballroom.

**The Grand Dining Room **

Once the gang was released to go change, the girls had a group hug. They were so proud of each other.

When they arrived in the dining room, they were escorted to the sides of the Fire Lord.

They were greeted with a selection of Chicken or Pork, or in Aang's case, a huge salad with plenty of dressing.

While everyone was finishing their meals, a soft, gentle song was being played. Some of the couples began dancing.

Song just looked out toward the crowd, feeling just a little bit jealous. But it seemed right on cue, that Zuko asked her to dance with him. She responded with a bright pink blush and a small nod.

They spun around in their own little world, not wanting to stop. As the night went on, they got to know each other, more deeply, knowing that their main families were not with them tonight.

When the ball ended around midnight, everyone was ready for bed.

They all slept until late afternoon, being very exhausted.

**Song's Room **

She awoke to the sound of a quiet knock on her door. As she opened it, she was greeted by a certain prince holding a soft pink flower.

"Good Morning. Did you sleep alright?" he said shyly.

"Yes, I slept soundly. I was very tired." She said opening her door, "Would you like to sit down? I can make a pot of tea for us." She motioned to her little table near the window.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to join me in a morning walk in the garden." He said setting the flower down on the table.

"Yes, I would love too. I just will get dressed quickly." She said running behind her screen with her pink dress in hand.

**The Garden **

As they walked, he told her stories of his childhood, growing up in the Fire Nation. As she did with her childhood in the Earth Kingdom.

When they arrived at a small pond, they sat down. Zuko had a grin that sent her into a world of surprise.

"Can I give you something?" he asked with a crooked smile. Song nodded, waiting in a quiet anticipation.

He reached into his pocket and drew out a small box.

She opened it to find a cherry blossom hair clip. "It is beautiful. Can you help me put it on?" She held it in her hand.

As he put it in her hair, she became nervous, wanting to stay near him forever.

"Thank you. I will treasure it forever." She said giving him a quick hug and quick peck on the cheek.

"Your welcome. I am glad you like it." He said as she pecked him, but he caught her on the lips instead of his cheeks.

She grew red. "I have to go." She said running away.

"Wait! Song!" He called he ran after her.

* * *

Well, that was ch. four. I hoped you liked it.

Seika means sacred fire in japanese. it just seemed fitting for the fire nation.

please review


	5. Chapter Five: Our memories

Sorry it took me so long, school started with a new semester and we had a bunch of exams.

Well I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Our memories and a Surprise**

Song ran until she found safe hiding spot. She panted as she held the hair clip that Zuko gave her.

She started to cry as she remembered the last real gift she got from a guy, besides a mud pie.

**Past**

_Her father called to his daughters and wife._

_"Hello daddy!" Song and her twin sister echoed together._

_"You know that we are going to have Fire Nation troops coming through here, and I want to give you two and your mother small gifts in case I won't be able to stay." He said with a solemn face._

_Their mother began to start crying and placed her hands on her face._

_"For Song, a cherry blossom pendant, because it is your favorite flower and to represent the season you both were born in." he handed her a small pink package._

_"For my darling, these jade hair sticks, for your favorite color and the color of your eyes." He placed them in her bun, and gave her a kiss._

_"And last but not least, my little Suki, a magnolia pendant, for your favorite flower and your independence." He gave her a small green box._

_"Thank you, daddy!" the two young girls squeaked as they toppled him over, giving him a bunch of turtle bear hugs._

_Remembering the next day, of the two young girls seeing their father being taken away. Song ran after her father, with Suki trailing. But two of the guards caught them._

_"So, you want to be brave, huh? Well try being brave after this!" One of the guards yelled as the other chained Suki to a tree. He lifted Song's dress and held her leg with his fire proof glove, while the other guard blasted a burst of fire to her right leg._

_"Song!" her sister cried. But her outburst cost her getting her left arm burnt._

_"Suki!" Song cried as she dragged her burning leg over to her injured sister._

_"That will be a lesson to you both." One of the guards said as they dragged their unconscious father away._

_"Please Mommy, let Suki get the better treatment we can afford. Send her away to where the Fire Nation can't hurt her." Song said as she put her leg into the small river near their house, crying her little eyes out._

_So shocked by her daughter's mature words, Hana just did as her daughter asked, and sent Suki on the first boat to Kyoshi Island._

**Present**

As she finished crying, she found a small golden handkerchief waiting patiently by her lap. "Zuko? Why are you being so nice to me?" She said hugging him.

"Because I can't stand the girl that I love be in so much pain." He said patting her hair.

"Really, even thought I am just a healer from a small Earth Kingdom village?"

"Yes! You saved my uncle's life, I owe you my life. Even then I began to love you." He said as he took her hand into his, slipping on a small band on a very important finger. "Thats why I want you to marry me. Song of the Earth Kingdom, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She looked down to her left hand, seeing a small golden band with several small little diamonds forming a shape of a flower on the ring. "What can I say? That I love you, that I will spend the rest of my days with you?" She started to say..

Zuko looks down to his black boots. He started to walk away, when her crystal voice rang up. "Because the answer is yes!" She said jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately on the lips. "I will marry you!"

"Thank you Song. I wanted the perfect ring, but I also wanted one that matches you. So I had this one made. I hope you like it." He said sitting them down.

Unknowing to them, there was a small audience of their friends and his family members. Aang, Sokka, and Teo were just blushing with their hearts dropping, knowing that they would share a similar fate, while Katara and Suki jumped into a small hug, with Meng and Toph joining them in a group cry.

Iroh just kissed his new wife and they watched as they could feel the romance between their Crown prince and his partner.

But unknown to them all, an evil face watched the joyous event. "Oh don't start celebrating yet my dear son. Your reign as King will not start smoothly." the evil voice said with an equally evil snicker.

As they returned to the party, Song and Zuko started dancing to a soft melody involving melodious wood winds. He twirled her softly around in a small circle and then dipped in for a sweet kiss.

Just as they finished, a silence fell over them. The other dancers stopped and made room for them to finish their dance.

When they finished the dance, they noticed that everyone was bowing to them. "Ladies and Gentlemen, citizens of any nation present. I give you my heir, the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko. I can see that I also have a new niece. Zuko.." Iroh said waving his hand to the couple.

"The niece I talk about is the fact that My Zuko has chosen a bride. Lady Song of the Earth Kingdom. May your marriage be blessed with a million stars and their blessings." Iroh said with power in his voice, something Zuko has not seen since he was little and his cousin Lu Ten was going to Military School.

"Thank you uncle. I wish to let you know, that I hope to bring justice for the things that my ancestors have done, save my mother, my uncle, and dear cousin Lu Ten, who has sadly left this world. I just wish to let the other nations know that I wish to send all the help the armies can do to help."

"Let us live in peace with each other, and form a new world, one where we live patiently and peacefully together, and not having the invasions like the Fire Nation Raids of my great grandfather's rule."

"We are one people, but different lines that direct back to the elements we all were born under." Zuko's heart was pounding out of his chest after he finished his first speech beginning of the new world of peace and love.

**After the party**

As the guests were leaving, the gang was getting ready for bed. Song fell asleep right away, but was interrupted by a soft knock on her door.

"Come in." She said groggily.

Suki walked in, her left arm covered by her long night gown. "Song, can you heal my arm?" she said shyly.

"Sure. Do you know what happened?" Song said sliding out of bed.

"No. I only know that I had it when I arrived at Kyoshi Island. It hurts just to remember who my family is." Suki said crying.

"Well I do. See my leg..." She said lifting her dress.

"Yes, its the same design as my arm." Suki said crossing her arms.

"Well thats because we got them at the same time. We were chasing after the men who took father..." Song started.

"And they stopped us. They gave us things so we could never forget that day. Oh Song, my sister!" Suki cried as she gave Song a hug.

"Yep. And better yet, you and me are identical twins. Mother named us so we could start with the same letter. She is grieving still. We have a new house also." Song said as she started crying.

Unknown to the newly found sisters, their dear, sweet, yet nosy boyfriends watched them.

"Oh boy, its finally nice to let Song see her past as just that. Her past. I wish i was that brave." Zuko said as him and Sokka exchanged friendly yet manly hand shakes.

"Yeah, now Suki will stop kicking when she sleeps." Sokka said nodding.

"Do I want to know?" Zuko said itching for an answer.

"Maybe." Sokka said.

* * *

its not the end, maybe the middle of the story.

anyways thanks and don't forget to review please!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Revealing Truths and Futures

Hey sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you enjoy the last chapter!!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Revealing Truths**

Before everyone said their good-byes, Song and Zuko were greeted by several golden trunks, which held new clothes for all of the household. One trunk for each person. But they were not able to see their trunks until they got home.

When the gang left, the ride home was quiet because everyone was exhausted because of all of the balls and parties they attended.

When they arrived at the cottage, they started to unpack.

"Sokka, come help!" Katara yelled for her idiot brother to come and help her lift some trunks. The gang had arrived back at the cottage, but with more furniture and clothing. They were had gotten a second story. That way those who need more room could have it.

"Suki, why did you join the Avatar?" Song asked randomly as she helped move items that were breakable.

"Well, I just wanted to help Aang as much as I could, also to be near Sokka. They had rescued me from Zuko's Father's prison. But I was severely injured, so they left me with the group we helped get across the serpent's pass. I also helped take care of Hope, their baby. So when I was fully healed, I said my good-byes and headed for here. That's when I met you, and here we are." Suki said with a long breath and smiles through out her short story.

"Well that's good. I am glad that you are ok." Song started to cry but then she tripped over a small, innocent pebble, and sent the trunk rolling to a stop after it rolled a few times. "Ouch. That stings." She said as she brushed the dirt off of her knee.

"You ok?" Suki asked as she went after the trunk.

"Yes, I guess I just need a break. Is it alright if I go for a walk?" She asked her sister who was bringing back the golden trunk.

"Yeah, go ahead. I need to get something cold to drink anyways." Suki said running into the cottage.

As Song walked to the road beginning, she started to walk to the beginning of the Dragon Apple Orchard. She loved how the sun descended its golden rays upon the reddish pink fruits.

She slowly walked over the small river that was covered by a red bridge, breathing in the golden apple smell. Watching the clouds go slowly by. She stared at a small hill, wanting to get in a small, peacefull nap.

As she lay down, she started thinking about what happened at the two balls that were held as she was at the Imperial Palace in Seika. She then started dreaming about a golden dream.

Unrealized, she started to drift into a steady dream. But unknown to her, an evil presence was watching her.

"Now my dear, you shall come with me." The dark figure said as he put a chain around her.

She suddenly woke realizing it was Ozai. "Why are you doing this?" She said as she started to shake uncontrollably.

"Because my brother stole my throne and my son is no longer mine. I tried to make him as good as I am, but then I heard the stories of you and your village and how you saved Iroh. Now that you are here and are my prisoner, I shall make my son pay." He started to laugh as an evil villain would during an escape.

**The Meeting Room**

"Hey Suki, where is Song?" Zuko said as he walked up to the warrior.

"She went for a walk. And now its been at least four hours." Suki said making a sandwich for Sokka, who was busy working on their rooms.

"Oh no. She's in danger!" Zuko said running to his room, grabbing his swords.

"What?! How? Who?" She was a loss for words.

"My father has been hiding for weeks now. It must be him because he wants me to suffer. Can you get the others? We are going to need all the help we can get." He said as he was getting his armor on.

"Yes. Give me a minute." Just as she said those words, a knock on the door scared them both. "Who is it?"

"Azula. Let me talk to Zuko. Its about his girlfriend." She said bluntly.

"One moment." Suki ran over to the door, opening it for the fire nation princess.

"Zuko, father is loose. I have brought myself, Hahn, Mai, Ty Lee, Jet, and Haru to help find him. When are you and the Avatar leaving?"

"Now." A new voice rang through out the room. Everyone looked and saw that Aang, Katara, Toph, Teo, and Sokka were in their armor, ready to fight. "Lets go rescue Song."

**On a Fire Navy Ship**

"Well my dear, how do you like my ship?" Ozai said as Song said silently. After saying such words, she spit in his face. Wiping the liquid off his face, he made the most murderous expression ever seen. "Now you've made me mad. I was going to let you go, but now, no food. You will starve!" He screamed into her face, slapping her skin and ego.

"Well its better to die to save the ones I love rather than to have them die in front of me. Also better to die than being your prisoner." Song's voice said strongly that gave Ozai a shock.

He thought her to be a small, sniveling little cry baby. "Well my dear, shall we see if my weak son comes to save you?" He said going into his cabin, laughing.

"Please save me Zuko." Song said as tears fell down her face.

Meanwhile, next to the bad guy's boat, a smaller boat came next to the giant. The passengers tosses a half dozen ropes that landed on the side of the ship. Nine of the teenage rebels climbed aboard, rescuing their friend's girl.

"Song." a masculine voice whispered in her ear. She had longed for that voice.

"Zuko, is it really you?" She said as the boy with a scar lightly burned off her ropes.

"Yes. I've come to rescue you." He said, lightly kissing her lips, reassuring her of his safe arms.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my traitorous children, and their friends. Welcome aboard my ship." Ozai aka Evil Smelly Guy or ESG for short, said walking out with about two dozen soldiers.

"Ozai let her go. The war is over." Zuko said as he faced his former father.

"Why my little Zuko, why do you say such false things? You are trying to plot against me? And you even have Azula on your side. How cute." Ozai said as he mocked their presence.

"Father, Zuko is right. It has gone on long enough. I have seen the effect on the world that the war left. Enough is enough." Azula said as blue flames started to light her face.

"Well, its not over until I say it is. Guards. Attack!" He said as the soldiers stood there. "Why are you not moving?"

One random soldier stood and faced him. "We have seen the truth through these young ones. War is over. So is your reign." The soldiers had said as they all left to go pack their sacks.

"TRAITORS! ZUKO YOU ARE MINE!!" Ozai screamed as his eyes shed a bloody red shade. He started to shoot razors of blue flames at his own son.

Zuko started to shoot flames out of his sword, just as he did when he visited the small town a while back. Then the rest started attacking the former lord.

Suki, Sokka, and Song ran up with their weapons, which Song had strapped to her legs, and started slashing his clothes, leaving small cuts on his delicate, baby skin from being pampered all day.

Aang used his new glider to direct air at the loser, Katara used her water whip to create spikes that she shot at him. Azula helped Zuko with the fire and sent out painful shocks of blue lightning.

Then as he was sitting on his knees, a little crispy, Ty lee blocked all his chi points and made him limp. Jet, Hahn, and Mai used their metal tools to pin him to a wall, while Haru covered his body in a stone case, that Toph taught him to use that made it unbreakable.

"Well done. You have defeated the fire lord." Ozai said as he slipped into an unconsience state.

**The Grand Palace**

When the group arrived at the fire nation capital, they were greeted by Iroh, Wu, and Meng. They had rooms ready for the fourteen tired teenagers. The group had each fell asleep as soon as they gotten into their pajamas and their heads hit their pillows.

Ozai had been taken away into chains into the most well guarded chamber in the prison. The chamber that had no windows, only a steel door that was fire proof.

He was given a small muzzle that made sure he could not fire bend his way out. Ty lee has her teacher come and watch him and block his chi points whenever he moved.

When the group woke up, Iroh had a small plan that would make sure Song and the rest would be safe.

"Why not?" Iroh asked his nephew.

"Because I haven't asked her." He said blushing as red as a newly blossomed rose.

"Now is your chance. Go and be with your girl." Iroh said giving his nephew a push.

Zuko slowly and clumsily walked over to Song, who was starring out the window. "Song, can I ask you something?"

"Yes." she squeaked.

"You know i love you, right?"

"Yes."

"Well..." He started.

"Yes."

"Will you marry me?" he said getting on one knee.

"My answer is yes. When?" she said as she leaped into his arms.

"Tomorrow if you would want to." Zuko said as he held her back

"Yes I will! I can't wait. I love you!" Song said as she kissed him deeply on the lips, creating a spark that made his heart melt.

"Thank you my love."

The next morning, Song was wearing a white gown that had golden trim. It had a v neck trimmed in gold with angelic like sleeves that were golden as well as sparkly. Her normally braided hair was braided into a crown of braids. A golden crown adorned and was held in by golden ribbons that were also braided into her braids.

Suki and Katara were preparing a small amount of tea for her, to calm her nerves. Azula and Mai were giving her tips on how to behave in court, and how to deal with Zuko when he gets angry. Toph and Ty Lee were unblocking her chi paths and giving her less stressed muscles.

Unknown to them, Zuko was being "tortured". Sokka, Hahn and Jet were telling him about the night ahead, Aang and Teo were listening deeply into the conversation, only being thirteen. Haru was making a map of good spots to take Song for romantic picnics just for the two of them.

Zuko was wearing a black outfit that was trimmed in gold as well as red. His normally shaggy hair was put into a knot, which made his face look more masculine.

When it was time for the wedding ceremony, the twelve teens who were not getting married took seats in the front of the ballroom, which was decorated with golden cherry blossoms and fire, to symbolize the couple.

Zuko stood at the end of the golden capret that was laid down for the couple, Iroh standing behind him, since he was graced on conducting the ceremony.

Song walked down the isle, having her golden veil flowing behind her. She arrived at Zuko's side, grasping his hand for the red ribbon ceremony.

When they had finished the ceremony, they kissed in front of the entire court, being as everyone was there. Well almost everyone.

**The High Council Room**

Ozai stood before the council of the four nations, awaiting his sentence.

"Ozai of the Fire Nation. You have been sentenced. Not to death, but a life long full of humiliation and shame. You shall rot in prison until you have turned to dust. You would have had death, but someone spoke up differently." One of the council men had spoken in a deep voice.

Ozai turned and saw a elegantly dressed man. His face was hidden and he had a smaller figure whose face was hidden by a veil. "Well, if it isn't my good for nothing son and daughter in law."

The figures walked toward him, as he started to cower in fear.

"You shall live your life in shame and difficulty. Just as you had made mine and hers. May I never hear your name again or see your vial face." Zuko said as his face grew mature beyond his young years.

"As you wish, your majesty." Ozai said as he was led away in chains.

Later that night, Song and Zuko had been placed in a tower room for their wedding night. They laid together and slept through the night, not having to worry about anyone hurting their family.

**Four years later...**

Zuko and Song walked together in the garden, holding hands as they walked through the fire lilies. "Sakura, be gentle." Song cried for her little girl that was barely three.

"Ok mommy." said the little girl who had the most brown hair ever, and with sparkling golden eyes.

"Come here, my little Fire Princess." Lord Zuko said as his littlest treasure ran into his arms.

"Daddy!" She shrieked excitedly for her father. She flew into his arms as he lifted her up into a fatherly hug.

"Zuko dear, isn't everyone coming over?" Song said as she remembered the date.

"Yep. And they should be here soon." Just as he said that, an older Meng came to her older cousin, while she was walking her pet panther mole.

"Oh dear cousin, your guests are here." She said as her braids finally stayed down.

In the main palace room, the royal couple walked into a big reunion. Sakura went to join her friends and cousins. Her cousins, Hotaru, who looked like her mother but had her father's blue eyes, and the twins, Asagao, a boy, and Yuugao, a girl, who had brown hair and blue eyes.

Asagao and Yuugao were related to Hasu and his younger sister Tsurara, who had black hair and bluish gray eyes. They were watching Shungyoo do cartwheels with her brown hair spilling around her and her green eyes sparkling, who was joined by Shunran and Shishimai, who were joining Shungyoo in her cartwheels

Shunran was having his brown hair in a warrior's knot and his brown eyes twinkling with danger. And Shishimai was busy waiting for his father to not mess with his hair or his mother checking his shoes for hidden weapons.

"My friends and family, welcome. It is good to see you." Zuko said as Song and Sakura joined him on the small flight of stairs.

The seven families that were standing in the room clapped. They then sat at a large table.

Aang and Katara sat with their young children, Hasu and Tsurara, next to Sokka and Suki with their twins, Asagao and Yuugao, and Toph and Teo with their son, Shunran.

Azula and Hahn sat with their daughter, Hotaru, next to Song and Zuko. Mai, Jet, and their son Shishimai sat next to Haru, Ty Lee, and Shungyoo.

The families got together at least once a week to have fabulous picnics with their children. They had been worry free for a long time now. The children of Zuko and Azula never knew who their real grandfather was, the only one they knew was Iroh, who told them never try to manipulate the world.

Iroh and Wu had adopted two more children, one a young girl who was nine and came from a water tribe, and one a young boy who was deserted in an alley. The girl's new name was Ayame and the boy's name was Shiro. They got along well with Meng, who loved them even more everyday. Zuko and Azula loved them also, knowing that their families were growing.

But unknown to the next generation, they would never have to face the war again.  
All living in a new world of peace.

And Song had gotten her prince, and Zuko found his perfect note. Their love grew from a single glance, to a world of joy and hope. They were awaiting their destiny. Together.

_The end..._

* * *

the next generation's names are all japanese. here is the meanings for them and their parents

(shungyoo) -- spring dawn

(shunran) -- spring orchid  
(hotaru) -- firefly, lightning bug  
(yuugao) -- moon flower  
(asagao) -- morning-glory  
(tsurara) -- icicles  
(shishimai) -- lion dance  
(hasu) -- lotus  
(sakura) -- cherry blossoms

(ayame) -- wild iris

(shiro) -- white

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story as much as i had fun writing it. I might try for future stories (that is if i don't get too bad of flamers and their reviews of pain. TT ah yes the pain and agony) Well have a good time.

Thank you.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's note:

To all those who have read this story, or who are reading it right now, i would like some feed back on whether i should make a sequel to this sorry. I would like your opinion on whether or not i should make one. please put your ideas in the review or messages. thank you.


End file.
